Alana Bloom
Dr 'Alana Bloom '''is a main character in the television series Hannibal. She is a psychology professor, FBI consultant, and Hannibal Lecter's former student. She is also guest lecturing at Quantico, making her Will Graham's colleague and friend. Season 1 Alana initially wants to avoid digging too deep into the subject of Will and his issues, trying to maintain their friendship and instead recommends her former mentor and now colleague Hannibal Lecter as a psychiatrist for Will. She is romantically attracted to Will, even kissing him, but avoids having a relationship with him due to his mental instability. Alana is Abigail Hobbs' psychiatrist. She doesn't date, but hopes that someday she will and owns a dog named Applesauce. Alana is one of Abel Gideon's only surviving psychiatrists, though she saw him mainly in court. She also wrote an article about him in a journal of criminal psychology and had two sessions with him two years ago. Season 2 When Will is arrested after being framed as the Chesapeake Ripper, Alana refuses to believe he's evil and tries to help him, even adopting his dogs and caring for them during his incarceration. However, after Will attempts to have Hannibal murdered, Alana loses faith in him, becoming convinced he truly is a callous and manipulative psychopath (at least, until he is proved innocent). She ends up beginning a sexual relationship with Hannibal, leaning on him for emotional support. She utterly refuses to believe he is the Ripper and defends him from Will and Jack Crawford; she is particularly disgusted with Crawford for continuing to "treat Hannibal like a suspect." Alana is stunned and breaks down in tears when she learns that Freddie Lounds, whom she had previously thought to be dead, was actually alive and well. She also begins teaching herself to use a gun for protection; she doesn't tell Hannibal of this, though he figures it out anyway after smelling gunpowder on her. In the Season 2 finale, Alana finally discovers the truth about Hannibal, after discovering her lover attempting to break down his pantry door to get to the seriously wounded Crawford, who had tried to apprehend him. Alana is horrified both by the revelation that the man she has trusted and admired for years is a cannibalistic murderer, but also by her own inability to see him for what he truly was. Hannibal tells Alana to be "blind, not brave", saying he will let her go if she chooses to leave, but warning her that he will kill her if she stays. Alana doesn't take his advice and tries to shoot him, but her gun doesn't fire; Hannibal then reveals he had removed her bullets. Terrified, Alana flees upstairs with Hannibal following, locking herself in his room and retrieving bullets. After firing several times through the door, she senses someone else in the room, and is shocked to see it is her former patient, Abigail, who she had previously thought to be dead. Abigail tearfully apologizes to Alana, before lunging at her and pushing her out of a second story window (possibly due to the coercion of Hannibal). Season 3 It is revealed in the next season that, although seriously injured, Alana survived her fall and has begun to recover. She must occasionally use a cane when walking. Alana becomes Mason Verger's therapist and begins working with him to try and capture Hannibal (with both of them being victims of his manipulation and sadistic ways) and, in the process, grows close to his sister Margot, who also has a dark history with Dr Lecter. Alana and Margot eventually fall in love and sleep together. Margot asks Alana if she has knowledge on harvesting sperm. When Mason succeeds in capturing Hannibal, Alana disagrees with his plan to keep Hannibal alive to torture him, saying it will give him an opportunity to escape. When Alana realizes Mason intends to kill Will as well, and that Mason will never let Margot be free of him, Alana decides to betray him. She frees Hannibal, on the condition that he save Will. She and Margot also discover a disturbing 'surrogate mother' in the form of a pig that Mason had used to house Margot's baby - now dead - with the sole purpose of tormenting her. Alana and Margot leave Hannibal to deal with the guards, whilst they use a cattle prod to forcefully take Mason's sperm whilst he is unconscious. When Mason wakes up, Alana and Margot reveal their plan. Mason tries to shoot Alana, but Margot tackles him and they both fall into his eel tank. Alana rushes to help Margot, pulling her from the tank. Both women then force Mason under the water, until his pet eel forces its way down his throat, killing him. Hannibal ultimately takes the blame for Mason's murder and, after he is incarcerated in Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Alana becomes chief administrator of the hospital. She becomes Lecter's caregiver and doles out punishments to him after sending Dolarhyde after Will's family. Alana also marries Margot and conceives and gives birth to a son, using Mason's sperm. While trying to convince Lecter to help apprehend Dolarhyde by faking an escape, Lecter threatens that should he really escape that Alana's family will belong to him, stating that she "died in my kitchen". Lecter does indeed escape and Alana is last seen with Margot and their son boarding a helicopter, fleeing for their lives. Personality At the beginning of the series, Alana is shown to be an intelligent and compassionate woman, dedicated to her work and deeply concerned for others' well-being, in particular Will. Alana is confident in herself and her abilities, and more than capable of standing up both for herself and for others. She disagrees with anything she views as unethical or potentially damaging to others, and so clashes with Hannibal over his unorthodox treatment methods and Crawford's use of Will to solve crimes despite his mental instability. Although she is usually smart and perceptive, Alana can be stubborn and unwavering in her opinions when she believes she's right, which becomes problematic when she begins a relationship with Hannibal, utterly dismissing the idea that he could be the killer the FBI is searching for. She is horrified by how badly she misjudged Hannibal's true nature, though as Hannibal points out, he is a master of deception and was doing everything in his power to keep her from seeing the truth. Alana proves herself to be courageous, choosing to stand and fight Hannibal rather than flee, though this backfires due to Hannibal anticipating this. After her near-death experience in Season 2, Alana displays a darker, colder and more cynical side. She is driven largely by vengeance, seeking to kill Hannibal for what he did to her and those she cares about, and is even willing to work with the likes of Mason Verger to achieve her aims. Alana displays skills of manipulation and deception. However, she still maintains her compassionate nature, forming a strong bond with Margot and later having a change of heart and helping Hannibal to escape Mason, though not until he promises he will save Will. However, she has no qualms about assisting Margot in killing Mason. Victims *Mason Verger (stole his sperm and submerged him in the tank as his pet eel forced its way into Mason's mouth together with Margot) Attempted * Hannibal Lecter (tried to shoot, but he'd removed the bullets from her gun) Interviews ''She's a psychology doctor, who's a specialist in her field, and she also gives guest lectures at the FBI academy. She's very intrigued by Will Graham. I think she wants to be his friend. She wants to get close to him, but she knows how sensitive and fragile he is. She's very concerned that he might get in trouble, and get hurt. Quotes *"Dogs keep a promise a person can't." (to Will) *"Most psychology departments are filled with personality deficients. Dr. Bloom would be the exception." (Lecter to Jack) *"It's not what you appreciate. It's that you appreciate."'' (Lecter)'' *"I was so blind." (to Lecter) ''"In your defense I worked very hard to blind you." ''(Lecter) *"Rude, Hannibal! Shockingly rude!" (to Lecter) *"I don't feel like I've dodged a bullet. I feel...wounded." *"Jack's treating you like a suspect. Pointing fingers in the dark." (to Lecter) *"I kissed Alana Bloom. She's very kissable." (Will to Lecter) *"I was thinking about funerals. About how they make us want sex." (to Lecter) *"I found more bullets!" (to Lecter) Trivia * Alana is based on a character appearing in Thomas Harris' novel Red Dragon; in the novel, however, the character was male and named Alan Bloom, and was not romantically involved with Will, Hannibal or Margot. * Alana also has elements of the character of Judy, who, in the novel Hannibal, was Margot's partner. Navigational * Category:Hannibal's Proxies Category:Attempted victims (TV) Category:Murderers Category:Characters (Hannibal TV series)